


Midnight Conversations

by chancetheshadow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Hollstein - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sappy, Sweet, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancetheshadow/pseuds/chancetheshadow
Summary: Late nights working as a journalist can be tough. Working from home can ease some of that stress.Old work reposted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old story that's had a smidge of editing and ready to greet the world again. Enjoy and as always Comments and Kudos are the best. Thank you so much for anyone who takes the time to read my work. Really and truly appreciated.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Laura pushed herself away from her desk. It had been a very long day, she’d barely left her computer and was ready for bed. Being a journalist at the Silas Daily was her dream job, but the insane back to back deadlines were a killer. But the upside to the job meant she could work from home, which was a blessing for moments like this.

She pulled the tie out of her hair letting her blonde locks cascade down her shoulders to finally relax. Laura ran her hand through her hair as she walked down the hall from her office to her bedroom. As she got closer she noticed that there was a soft light coming from the crack under the door. With a smile she pushed it open and saw one of the most breathtaking sights in the universe.

Laying in her bed was the raven haired beauty that had agreed to marry her just over a year ago. Her dark curls bunched up on top of her head in a messy bun. Laura thought the messy look just made her look sexier, but then again Carmilla could be dressed in a garbage bag and Laura was still think she looked like a Greek goddess. Currently said goddess was fast asleep with an open book laying across her chest. 

Laura chuckled at the fact that even after graduation, her wife still found joy in reading Camus and other such philosophers. 

“You can take the student out of college but you can’t take the college out of the student,” Laura muttered to herself. 

Although gazing at her blissfully sleeping partner would be a sight for her very sore eyes, what made the image even more mesmerizing was that just below the opened book was a bump peeking out of the sheets. 

They had gotten very lucky when they decided they wanted to try for a baby. Looking for a donor was an experience for both of them, but they’d managed to find one that would be a good mix of both their features. Of course there was no guarantee that they would get pregnant, but someone must have thought they would be great parents because a month and a half later, Carmilla was shrieking with joy as she showed Laura the pregnancy test with a plus sign on it. They had been together for four years before they decide to tie the knot, so the idea of kids was not far off for them. They’d talk about it plenty of times and had agreed that Carmilla would be the first to get pregnant and if they wanted another Laura would do the honors. 

Laura walked over to Carmilla's side of the bed and gently pulled the book out of her hands. Carmilla shifted in her sleep, but having the ability to sleep like the dead allowed her to continue on slumbering as Laura set the book down on the nightstand. She knelt down next to Carmilla’s side and gingerly pulled the sheets down and tugged her shirt up to expose Carmilla’s round belly. 

“Hey there little guy. I know it's late and you should probably be sleeping like your momma here,” Laura looked up at Carmilla who was still sleeping. “But I just wanted to check in with you. I didn’t get much of chance to talk to you today with all the deadlines, but I’m here now.”

She leaned in and place a kiss on the bump that held her and Carmilla’s six month old unborn child. Laura kept her hand settled on it softly stroking it back and forth as she felt a small kick against her palm. 

“I guess you’re awake too,” her smile grew as she felt another kick. “Let’s not make these late night conversations a habit. Your momma would have my head if I turned you into a creature of the night. Which is ironic seeing as when we first met she was the one who thought five in the afternoon was morning.” 

Laura laughed at a memory of a younger Carmilla rolling out of bed in the late afternoon having slept the whole day away. It used to drive Laura crazy to think that her broody roommate was doing just fine in all her classes without seeming to do anything. It wasn’t until later on that Laura found out that Carmilla had been working graveyard shifts at a twenty-four hour diner off campus and then going to early morning classes. Seeing as Laura also had early morning classes and wasn’t usually done till after three, she never saw Carmilla stumble through the door at about twelve thirty, only to get up a few hours later to study before she had to do it all over again. 

“There was a point in time where I thought she was a vampire. I mean she was basically nocturnal, she always had this dark and mysterious vibe about her and not to mention that stupid prank.” Laura shook her head thinking about it, “Okay, I’ll admit it was pretty good since it had the desired effect of freaking me out. She put corn syrup with red food coloring into a soy milk container. Me trying to mess with her by using her “oh so special soy milk” got a big surprise when it looked like I had just poured blood in my Chokoa Crunch. Yeah definitely thought she was a vampire.” She laughed at the memory. “Though that would have explained the seduction eyes she always seemed to be aiming my way.” Laura let out a sigh as she continued, “I’m not even joking kid, she’d bat those long eyelashes of hers and I couldn’t help but look into those confident brown orbs that demanded attention. I literally felt as though my eyes were being drawn to her like a magnet. Your momma just has this aura that attracts people and I’m sometimes still shocked she picked me. Cause looks like someone pulled her out of an art museum and…” Laura paused, her focus coming back to the bump in front of her as she felt the baby roll around in Carmilla’s stomach. “...and you don’t want to hear me ramble about how hot your momma is. Duly noted kid.”

“I on the other hand wouldn’t mind hearing you talk more about that.”

Looking up, Laura’s eyes were immediately met with those of her now very awake wife who was staring down at her. 

“I’m sorry, Babe. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t. Not to blame you Munchkin,” Carmilla patted her stomach, “but that rolling around business is not very comfortable when I’m trying to sleep, just so you know.”

They both let out a chuckle as they saw a kick against Carmilla’s stomach.

“Looks like he’s going to be inheriting your snark,” Laura teased. 

“As long as he doesn’t take up your obsession with pop culture I think we’ll be okay,” Carmilla shot back with a smirk. Laura scrunched up her nose and lightly smacked Carmilla’s arm. 

“Hey be nice to the pregnant lady.”

Rolling her eyes at her wife, Laura shifted closer and pecked her wife’s waiting lips. 

“Hmm… that’s better.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“I would think I am since I am carrying our child.”

“Yes you are.” Laura moved back down to the baby bump, setting her head lightly on it after placing a tender kiss on it. As she rubbed circles around her belly, Laura began to hum to their unborn baby. It didn’t take long before Carmilla recognized the song and sang along with her. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away. The other night there, where I was sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke up I was mistaken, please don’t take my sunshine away.”

When the song was over they were both smiling at each other. Both knew that in that moment they would love this kid with all their hearts and were reminded of how much they loved each other. 

The two shared a tender kiss before Laura crawled into bed behind Carmilla. She reached over to her turn off the bedside light, kissing her one more time before settling in with her arm wrapped around her waist. Laura snuggled into Carmilla, nuzzling her neck and causing her to giggle.

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, Cupcake.” Carmilla kissed the back of Laura’s hand before placing it back on her stomach.

“And I love you, my Sunshine.” Laura murmured as she softly traced circles across her skin. 

Yeah there were definitely perks to working from home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is on the way.... is Holstein ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is what popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy it and that it was worth the wait.

It had been a long nine hours. They’d read that labor could be as short as six hours or as long as eighteen, thankfully the first Karnstein-Hollis child only went an hour over the average. Carmilla had been painting with watercolors in the kitchen when her water broke. At first she thought she’d knocked some materials over but that wouldn’t explain the wetness she felt in her sweatpants. She shouted for Laura, but she was in her office working on a piece on a mysterious cult that worshiped an anglerfish god they thought was buried under the earth. The tiny blonde had been so engrossed in her work that she almost didn’t hear Carmilla. The only thing that broke her out of her working daze was when Carmilla stood in the doorway of the office looking panicked. 

“Carm, what’s going on? Are you ok? Is it the baby?” the hyperactive journalist immediately hopping out of her seat and going to her wife. 

“Well if you’d tear your eyes from that neurotic piece of technology, you would’ve heard me say that my water broke about five minutes ago.”

Laura gapped at her, not knowing or having the ability to say anything. 

“Now would be a great time for you to get the overnight bag, Cutie. This kid is ready to meet his mothers, whether we are ready or not.” Carmilla tried to say in a calm voice, though there was bit of a tremble to it as she watched the love of her life finally registar that her wife is in fact in labor. 

Laura scrambled around the house getting everything they thought they would need while Carmilla changed into clean pair of pants. 

“Carm, you do know they are just going to have you change into a hospital gown when we get there right?” Laura asked as she popped her head into their bedroom, already on the phone updating Perry and Laf. 

“I’m aware, Cuite. But until then I rather not be in pants soaked in amniotic fluid.”

“Babe, we’re going to a hospital. A little body fluid is not going to gross out the doctors,” Laura tried to tease walking towards her wife who had to sit to get her pants on. 

“I could care less what the doctors think, Laura. I don’t want to be covered in grime when we get to the hospital and look like a complete mess before our child is born.” Carmilla huffed out completely missing the bugged eyed look on the blonde’s face at her small outburst. 

“Would it be safe to say the rage of the pregnant lady has started?” Laf questioned through the phone safely pressed against Laura’s ear, meaning Carmilla didn’t hear a word. 

“And here I thought that was a rumor,” whispered Laura into the phone while Carmilla pulled up her pants.

“What did you say?” questioned Carmilla menacingly. 

“Nothing,” came the response quickly. 

Seeing how terrified Laura was, Carmilla took in a deep breath before she reached for her wife and apologized. 

“Just a little apprehensive about bringing a life into the world,” leaning her forehead against Laura’s, Carmilla let out a heavy sigh, “nothing to do with you, Cupcake.” 

“I get that, but you’re not doing this alone, Carm. You’ve got me.” they shared a sweet smile and a quick peck before Laf interrupted.

“Hey, can you guys give birth to the first kid before you start working on kid number two?” This time Carmilla heard them. 

“You can tell the lab rat they can mind their own business. I can demand whatever I want from my wife.”   
Laura chuckled into the phone relaying the message, but not before Carmilla leaned into her gripping onto her arm tightly. She let out a yelp of pain as Carmilla groaned in pain as the first of many contractions overtook any other thought in her mind. 

“Maybe it’s time to get you to hospital?”

“Can’t say I disagree with you there, Cutie.” Carmilla let out a heavy sigh trying to stand tall and compose herself after her uterus basically sucker punched her with what felt like a iron glove. 

Laura could see how much pain her wife was in for those few hours and she did whatever she could to comfort her. Including sacrificing her arm as a tether for her wife to grab onto when the contractions came. The additional bruises were completely worth it once they both heard the wails of their son.

Baby Bailey came out seven pounds six ounces and nineteen inches long. He was very pink which further accented his tuff of black hair. Both mothers had tears in their eyes when he was handed to them, Carmilla pressing a kiss to his forehead as she settled him on her chest. He wiggled for a bit until was tucked into the crook of Carmilla’s neck, only letting out a few gurgles here and there.

That was a few hours ago. The nurses had since took Bailey to get him all cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket and brought him back. Carmilla was still sleeping, completely plump tuckered from bringing their baby boy into the world. Laura was standing over their son watching him sleep. He had a soft snore like his momma and his tongue pointed out slightly. They’d gloved his hands to keep his small nails from scratching his face which was the right move since he was quite the mover in his sleep. At one point it looked like he doing a small gig. Laura couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable he was. His rosey plump cheeks ready to be pinched and his cute nose that Laura could already image he’d scrunch up in disgust just like Carmilla. Though his cuteness was addicting the scrill cry he let out was not. 

Panicking the blonde tried to quietly shush him and rock him back and forth as much as the little cart would let her. That didn’t seem to work much, instead he seemed to get louder.

“Man this kid has some serious lungs on him,” Laura muttered.

“I take a short nap and you’ve already managed to break our son, Hollis?” Carmilla says drowsily, having been roused from her deep sleep by the infant. 

“I didn’t break him…. He’s just… working on a breathing technique?”

Both new mothers laughed at the lame explanation. Carmilla advised Laura to pick him up and see if that would calm him. 

“Maybe he’s a cuddler like his Mommy,” she teased as Laura cradled him to her chest making sure to brace his neck. 

“Hey, we both know that you’re the real cuddle monster here. For all that dark and mysteriousness in college you sure are a big ole teddy bear.” They shared knowing smiles as Laura walked around the room cooing to the newborn with a bit of a bounce in her step. It didn’t seem to work, baby Bailey still wailing like a siren. Laura said he couldn’t need a change just yet since they brought him back not to long ago. 

“Means there’s only one thing the little tot could want. Bring him to me, Cupcake.” Carmilla sat up all the way and starting undoing the strap of the hospital gown she wore. 

“Hey there, Cutie,” the brunette said is such a motherly tone that Laura was a little shocked. “Come here, Sweetheart. You must be hungry. You had a pretty big day today. Quite a trip for you.” Shifting him around, she was able to have him tucked comfortably in her arm. It didn’t take long for him to latch on and immediately start suckling. 

Carmilla grinned down at his eagerness, tracing her fingers lightly along his forehead. His nose twitched and he wiggled placing his hand against her arm. 

“Ha. Only a few hours old and already you don’t want Momma messing with your hair,” Carmilla chuckled, combing her fingers through the soft strands of ebony hair. “Well too bad, Tiny Tot. Till you can brush it on your own, I get to do what I want with it.” 

“I think you’re getting a little power crazy there, Carm. He is still an infant.” Laura had been watching the tender moment between the two in silence, her heart swelling with adoration for the two most important people in her life. She knew Carmilla had a gentle and sweet nature to her, but never like this. Seeing how careful and gentle she handled their son added to the long list of things that had her falling in love with her wife every day. 

“Have to hold onto some semblance of control till he’s running the household with all his blood curdling cries.” They both laughed at the image of both surviving on little sleep to attend to the newest family edition. 

Laura moved over to sit with her wife and newborn, draping her arm over Carm’s shoulder holding her as she held their little boy. Softly she started to sing to them both as Bailey ate and Carmilla leaned into her embrace. 

“You are my sunshine my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know dear how much I love you   
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

“He’s all ours, Laura,” Carmilla said, looking down at the child in her arms. “Our little sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos always welcome. Thank you for reading
> 
> Also as a small side note, the song in the story is an actual song, though for the longest time I thought it was one my family made up so the version I know is a little different than the original. It's called You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash if anyone is interested in it.


End file.
